


time to start things over again

by aurorstorm



Series: Broken [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FTL, Gen, I have no idea how to tag these new characters/pairings, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorstorm/pseuds/aurorstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remember being so angry, when I accused you of loving him that night,” Aurora says. “But it doesn’t matter now. We both loved him, in our different ways. And I think that makes our bond even stronger.”</p>
<p>[Prompt: Aurora/Mulan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	time to start things over again

“You were right, you know.”

Aurora glances at her companion from the other side of the fire, one eyebrow raised. “Hm?”

”I did love him,” Mulan confesses, her gaze never leaving the fire. Aurora watches the flames dance in her friend’s dark eyes. She knows immediately that they’re talking about Phillip, and silently waits for her to continue. “Maybe it wasn’t as strongly as you did; maybe it wasn’t  _true_  love. But it was real, and it hurt, because he could never love me back.”

“Of course. Because he loved me,” Aurora says with a sigh. She isn’t trying to be smug, or mean. It’s simply the truth, and she is relieved to see a sad smile of acceptance playing on Mulan’s lips. 

“Yes,” Mulan agrees. “He was devoted to you, so he only ever loved me like a sister. Or,” she adds with a dry laugh, “perhaps a brother.”

“Do you think he knew?” Aurora asks. She can’t imagine Phillip,  _her_ Phillip, leading somebody on or toying with their feelings. But, he was also clever. Could the love of a close companion truly have escaped his notice?

“I’m not sure. We never spoke of it,” Mulan answers. “If he knew, he never let on.”

“I remember being so angry, when I accused you of loving him that night,” Aurora says. “But it doesn’t matter now. We both loved him, in our different ways. And I think that makes our bond even stronger.”

Mulan considers this, and finally looks up to meet Aurora’s eyes. “You know, Princess, I thought you were just a spoilt little girl when I first met you.” At this, Aurora scoffs and reaches over to hit Mulan’s arm playfully. “Hey, I was jealous, remember?” Mulan retorts. “But my point is, you’re tougher than I thought. Mature. I respect you, now.”

The fire gives even more intensity to Mulan’s eternally bright gaze, and Aurora feels herself blushing. “Thank you,” she says quietly, and finds that she can’t break eye contact, not just yet.

Eventually, Mulan coughs and looks away. “We should sleep. Long day of riding tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Aurora gathers her skirts and follows Mulan into their shared tent. They lie next to each other on their separate blankets, close enough to snuggle up together if necessary when the nights are colder.

“Goodnight, Mulan,” Aurora whispers into the darkness.

“Sleep well, Princess.”

The night is a warm one, it turns out. Regardless, Aurora finds herself shuffling over and curling in to Mulan’s side. She’s glad to have this warrior as her protector, Aurora thinks, as she feels the woman’s arm snake around her and pull her in closer. Because lying here, with her head tucked into the crook of Mulan’s neck, feels like the safest place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A little rusty, but it is my first shot at the pairing. Feel free to send me more prompts for these two!


End file.
